


Promise

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Manga Verse, based off idea that yuu boys recongize yuzu cause she worked with their dad, one sided feelings on yuya part, this isn't actually fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Before G.O.D destoryed the world, Yuya was just a normal kid with an odd crush on his dad's assistant.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and i dont feel like modifying it so thats why yugo is called his friend here and not brother

“You can do this!” Yugo exclaims as he pushes Yuya forward to the door.

“Knock it off, Yugo!” Yuya pushes Yugo back as he retreats from the door. “I’m not gonna tell her!!”

The up-and-coming riding duelist frowns and proceeds to chase his friend around the hallway - almost like game of cat-and-mouse, trying to get Yuya to walk into his father’s lab.

“Tell her!”

“No!!”

While the boys are running through the hallway they pay no notice to the door to the laboratory that opens up and Yusho walking out, “Boys, what is going on out here?”

Yugo is the first to stop. “Yuya wants to marry Hiragi-sa -mrphhh!”

Yuya puts his arms around Yugo’s neck and squeezes. “Shut it, Yugo!”

Yusho looks on as the boys continue to roughhouse with each other. He rubs the back of his head and sighs. He knew the day that Yuya would become romantically infatuated with other people would come, but Yuya isn’t even a teenager yet and his first crush is Yusho’s assistant? 

Well, Yuya always knows how to stand out.

“Is everything alright Professor Sakaki?” Came a voice from the laboratory. All three males turn their heads to see a women in her early thirties walking up to Yusho. Her bright pink hair is held by two ponytails that go down to her waist. She’s wearing a plain blue dress and sports a lab coat on top of the dress, and is wearing black heels to add three inches to her height. 

Yusho nods, “Everything is fine, Yuzu. The boys are just-”

“YUYA WANTS TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!” Yugo interrupts but then arms tighten around his neck once more.

“Shut  _up,_ Yugo!” Yuya hisses and glances at Yuzu for moment before directing his gaze to the ground, hoping Yuzu wouldn’t see the blush appearing on his face.

Yuzu freezes for a few moments before looking over to Yusho who just sheepishly smiles at her. The pink haired woman sighs before she crotches down to Yuya’s level. 

“Yuya,” Yuzu starts, “may I ask where this came from?”

Yuya’s grip on Yugo losses and he looks everywhere except for Yuzu’s face, “Well, you’re really pretty, and nice, and smart, and you smell nice, and you always smile at me when I visit….I really like your smile…”

Silence.

Yuzu takes her time finding the right words to say to Yuya. He’s still a child, and his feelings are innocent enough, but she needs to find a good way to tell him ‘no’ without hurting his feelings too much.

The assistant puts on a childish pout, “Are you  _sure_  that you want to be my boyfriend? I’m pretty high maintenance, I’ll probably end up spending every last penny you have.”

Yuya shakes his head, “Thanks okay! I’ll just save up all my allowances! I’ve even break open my kuriboh bank for you!”

Well now she just wants to pinch his cheeks.

_Focus, Yuzu, you gotta let Yuya down properly._

“Yuya,” she tries once more, “I’m flattered, really, but I need a man-”

“I’m almost a teenager!” Yuya pipes in.

“Key word, almost,” Yuzu continues. “I’m sorry, Yuya, but should try finding someone your own age.”

Yuya is quiet and Yugo tries to comfort his friend but Yuya remains silent. Yusho walks over Yuzu and ushers her back into the lab. Before the Yusho closes the door behind them Yuya finally speaks up.

“What about later, when I’m a man?”

Yusho and Yuzu turn to Yuya who’s eyes are burning with tears and determination. “When I become a man then can we…?”

Yuzu looks once more to her boss for guidance but he only chuckles. Yuzu sighs, “Alright Yuya. If sometime  _way_ down the line when you become a man, and if I’m still single by then….then I’ll go on a date with you.”

Yuya’s face slowly breaks into a smile and Yugo punches his arm as congrats. “It’s a promise!” Yuya exclaims as he and Yugo leave his father work with an extra spring in his step.

Once the boys are out of sight Yuzu let’s out of breath, “Well that was something.”

“I think you handled it pretty well!” Yusho laughs as the two walk back into the laboratory. “Now let’s see if we can gather anymore information on G.O.D.”

“Of course, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll laugh if yuzu was actually yushos assistant in the manga


End file.
